Crisis Core
by XxLeoKliesenxX
Summary: A novelization of Crisis Core, with times change, more interactions, added events, and alot of inaccurate information. Update 12/21: "Angeal, the war is over." Zack mumbled to himself. "Everyone's real happy. As for me..."
1. VR Training

**Crisis Core**

**Zack Fair**

August 18, 1994

"*Wutai troops have hijacked *Shinra Express MK93 II." one of the pilots reported as he followed a speeding train from his helicopter. "The train is currently headed to *Midgar Sector 8. A *SOLDIER operative will be inserted to neutralize the situation. We are to proceed as scheduled. Commence mission in...3 2 1 mark. Begin mission. Operative is ready for insertion."

A young man around sixteen years old with black spiky hair and wearing a 2nd class SOLDIER *uniform, opened the door to the helicopter and inspected his destination.

"The train has been overrun by Wutai troops. Eliminate them and regain control of the train." a stoic and serious voice ordered the teen. The operative looked over to the commander and gave him a laidback salute.

"Oh yeah!" he said his fist pumping in the air.

"Get serious!" the man called back at him as soon as he jumped off the helicopter.

The teenager flew through the wind and landed cooly on top of the train.

"Zack!" the same commanding voice yelled out.

Zack turns around as another figure lands next to him. He looked about in eighter his early or mid twenties, with slicked back black hair and wearing a 1st class SOLDIER *uniform.

"Zack, focus!" the said teen grimaced at his mentor. " There are no Shinra troops on this train. Understood?"

Zack nods to him, cracking his knuckles ready for a fight, and sprinted off. He ran as fast as possible, jumping over emergency escapes and ducking tunnels. He almost tripped on one of the ledges and stumbles a bit just as a series of gunshots fire at his feet, making him jump numerous times until finally falling over. "Hello to you too!" He commented half heartedly.

He jumps back on his feet and continues to go to his destination, and more gunshots follow him. Zack was quick though, jumping over and dodging them all. It wasn't stressful at all, he was having the time of his life. His mako enhanced eyes glistened when the Shinra troops all file up, guns armed and ready to fire.

"Come and get it!" Zack taunted.

Provoked, the Shinra troops fire their weapons. Zack whips out his SOLDIER sword and reflected the bullets off. He ricochets them back at the SOLDIERs as he wipes them all out. He smirks in victory until he sees more coming his way. He jumps over a pipe and jumps on a SOLDIER who gasps in surprise then blocks Zack's attacks, summoning more troops. The next set comes quick which frustrates the operative, until he sees a short cut. Determined, he jumps up just as the big guns come out, firing right at Zack, and climbs through a tunnel, just as it explodes behind him. He breaks through just as the tunnel he was just in diminishes altogether.

"SOLDIER 2nd class Zack on the job!" He announces as he jumps back onto the train, disconnecting two of the cars. He puts his sword away, proud of his accomplishment.

"Train MK93 II re-routed to Sector 1 near Mako Reactor 1. Proceed to mission phase 2 and change surveillence rank..." The pilots announced to the other members.

Zack giddy with pride jumps off the train that halts by the station and lands in a flashy way. It was now time for phase 2. He grabs his sword ready for more SOLDIERs and heads to his next location.

The Midgar station was like the rest of Midgar, dark and foggy. _"__Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no-" _Zack's phone began to ring.

"Zack speaking." He answered.

"Making progress, Zack?" the commander asked on the other line.

"What's going on, Angeal? Why are we fighting Shinra troops?"

"Their Wutai troops in disguise. Now, head to the open area above." Angeal ordered

"Toward Sector 8?"

"Yes, but first, you have to clear a path."

"Clear a path?"

"You'll see what I mean. Be careful." A swarm of "Wutai" troops came running toward Zack.

"So I can cut loose right?" Zack asked.

"Use some discretion." Angeal adviced, sounding somehow annoyed with his protege.

Zack hangs up the phone with a goofy grin on his face. "It's showtime!"

After defeating the swarm, Zack's phone rings again.

"Not too bad." Angeal complimented.

"Piece of cake! I'll make first in no time!" Zack says arrogantly.

"Go up the stairs at the end of the platform."

"You got it!"

Zack hangs up his phone and follows his instructions. As he climbed up the stairs most of the locals were running the opposite direction, fear screaming from their faces. Some people even bumped into him in their rush to escape.

_"Why is everyone running?" _Zack asked himself. he bagan to feel kind of worried that he is running right into something nasty. And he was right as he skidded to a stop.

There was a big fiery mad cerberus, he stomped angrily at Zack, clearly not pleased with his prescence. Zack gripped his sword tightly.

Suddenly the monster disapeared. Zack furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, and before he knew it he felt the tip of a blade touching his back.

"Showing your back to the enemy...Overconfidence will destroy you." A strong deep voice echoed behind him. Not recognizing the voice Zack turns around with his hands up and gasps.

He may not remember the voice, but no one can mistaken the man that stood before him. His long silver hair glimmered under the streetlights, and was wearing a long black coat, with silver pauldrons, and black boots.

It was Sephiroth.

"Wha-what is this?" Zack asked in surprise.

The silver haired celebrity charged for him, and Zack thought quick as he put up his sword. Sephiroth was slashing through crazily, and poor Zack was only able to struggle back.

"Damn it, your not the only hero!" Zack complained.

"It's over." Sephiroth said simply.

Zack struggled back, but Sephiroth was too strong, and he floored him, slicing Zack's sword in the process. The wind was knocked out of the young teen, and his weapon was out of reach.

"Impossible!" Angeal shrieked in surprise as he saw what was happening before him.

Sephiroth stood over Zack, with a victory grin.

_"Is this how it ends?" _Zack thought to himself, as he saw Sephiroth's katana point towards his chest. Zack shut his eyes ready for his death.

He heard the sound of swords colliding. Zack took the chance and opened his eyes to see that Sephiroth's attack has been blocked by his own sword. In Angeal's hand.

Angeal looked at Zack with a disapointed face. The two older men eased their positions and allowed the younger SOLDIER to sit up.

"Thanks Angeal." Zack told him with gratitude, trying to ease his heart rate. Angeal merely shook his head at him, and whipped out his cell. He aborts the mission and their *entire surrounding dissolves into nothing but polygons and cubes. Even Sephiroth wasn't real.

"Training's over." Angeal tells him.

"Wha? Why?" Zacked asked, furious, and glaring at his mentor. Angeal gestures him to remove his vision goggles they are required to wear when their in the Training Center. "You serious? I was just getting warmed up."

Angeal continues to not speak to Zack, and hands him his broken SOLDIER issued sword. "Zack. Embrace your dreams." Angeal tells him as he walks towards the exit.

"Huh?"

"If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams...and honor."

"Huh."

Angeal leaves Zack alone in the training center to think about his words.

*Wutai - Once a proud, powerful and independent nation state known for its peoples' honor and mystique, after the Wutai War against the Shinra Electric Power Company it fell to serving as a simple tourist attraction and resort, no longer serving as a global power. However some individual pockets of rebellion still seek to regain the countries' old glory and numerous rebel factions sometimes use Wutai as a base of operations.

*Shinra - a power company, supplying mako energy to the world and making electricity efficient and easily available. However, Shinra also operates in genetic engineering, space exploration, and has a strong military power including the elite group SOLDIER. This military power, combined with their monopoly of Mako energy, effectively gives Shinra a measure of control over the world populace.

*Midgar - the most technologically advanced location ever constructed on the Planet. Built by the Shinra Electric Power Company, Midgar is home to the corporation's main headquarters, which dominates the city skyline. Thanks to its eight Mako Reactors, the city's massive power demands are easily met, but at a cost: the surrounding countryside has become a wasteland.

*SOLDIER - They are advanced super-soldiers with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Shinra Peacekeeping Troops and the Turks, Shinra uses them for special missions that require the greatest use of strength.

*2nd class SOLDIER uniform - a blue violet sleeveless sweater shirt, with the Shinra vest and matching pants and black boots.

*1st class SOLDIER uniform - same as the 2nd class except in black.

*It wasn't a real mission, but a training session in a graphical training room, able to create any world.

***CHAPTER 2 PREVIEW***

"Hey Zack, you seem a little on edge." a young man about the same age as Zack says as he sits on once of the couches in the lobby.

"Can you blame me? All this training and no assignments." Zack griped, doing his daily squats. "Like their hanging me out to dry. You must be pretty busy with everyone off base."

Zack's friend gives him a confused face. "Off base? Wait, haven't you heard? There's been a mass desertion at SOLDIER."

That got Zack's attention, he stopped his exercises and sat next to his friend on the couch, hinting he wanted more info. The brown haired teen laid back so he can explain.


	2. The Dumbapple

**Crisis Core**

**Zack Fair**

August 25, 1994

"Hey Zack, you seem a little on edge." a young man about the same age as Zack says as he sits on once of the couches in the lobby. He had emo styled brown hair, and wore glasses, dressed in a red and black t-shirt with a khaki polo shirt over and jeans.

"Can you blame me? All this training and no assignments." Zack griped, doing his daily squats. He was also dressed in his normal clothes wearing a black tank, and a blue violet sweater over and also wearing jeans. "Like their hanging me out to dry. You must be pretty busy with everyone off base."

Zack's friend gives him a confused face. "Off base? Wait, haven't you heard? There's been a mass desertion at SOLDIER."

That got Zack's attention, he stopped his exercises and sat next to his friend on the couch, hinting he wanted more info. The brown haired teen laid back so he can explain.

"It appears Genesis Rhapasodos deserted." He explained.

"The guy who is obsessed with Loveless?" Zack asked.

"He took a bunch of 2nd and 3rds with him, too. No one knows why he left, or what he's up to. The mass desertion is why our training is on hold." Suddenly, the teenager stood up from his seat abruptly. "Angeal's here."

Zack stood up as well, as Angeal, already dressed in his uniform came to them.

"Zack, new assignment." He told him.

"Woo! Finally!" Zack cheered, and did a pelvic thrust. "Oh yeah!" Kunsel laughed while Angeal rolled his eyes. "Some real action!"

"This will be your show."

"Yes!"

"So get dressed then report to Director Lazard. We'll give you details."

After Zack dressed into his 2nd class uniform, he entered the briefing room for his next assignment.

A man in his early thirties with medium length blonde hiar, glasses, and wearing a dark suit, rolled back from his chair with a welcome smile.

"Zack Fair. It's good to finally meet face to face." The man stood up from his chair and held out a hand to him. "Lazard Director of SOLDIER."

"Heya!" Zack greets welcomingly, shaking his hand firmly.

"On to business." Lazard sat back down and pulled up sometime on his computer, and displayed it on the big screen in front of the office for the others to see. It was Genesis Rhphasodo's profile. "SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis Rhaphasodos. Last month, he went missing during a mission in Wutai. Know anything about this?"

"Not a clue!"

"The mission is currently stuck in limbo. That's why we decided to send you."

"Uh to Wutai?"

"Yes. This war has gone on long enough."

"I've recommended you for 1st." Angeal's voice broke into the depressing atmosphere, making Zack's eyes light up. With a huge grin on his face Zack ran and glomped his mentor.

"Angeal! Aw, Angeal, I love you, man!" Zack cheered crushing Angeal in a big tight bear hug. Lazard covered his mouth in amusement, trying to keep his profressional appearence, and Angeal cleanly swooped Zack off him.

"Don't make me regret this, Zack."

"Sir!"

"Once your packed, you'll leave at once."

Zack was practically flying down the halls, from complete gratitude for Angeal for recommending him for 1st, the nerves making him buckle at the knees, and he just recieved a call from Angeal threatening to leave him if he continues to dwaddle.

Zack was not in fact dwaddling, he did as he was told and packed extra clothes, weapons, materias, and other things they are required. Though he may have told all his friends and everybody else on his way to his room about his recommendation.

He stumbled up the helicopter port, where Angeal was waiting for him, with a strict face.

"Are you ready? Got everything?" Angeal asked, knowing Zack has a tendancies to forget things when excited.

"I'm all set!" Zack said proudly throwing his bag into the helicopter and accidently hitting a pilot in the face. "Sorry man!" Zack apologized, hiding his smile, and Angeal merely rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I'll be joining you as well." Lazard announce as he aboarded the helicopter as well. He looked back at Zack with a smile, but the sterness was in his eyes, "I'm counting on you."

"Sir!" Zack saluted.

"By the way, what is your dream? 'To become 1st'...is it?"

"To become a hero!"

"Ah, good! Unnattainable dreams are the best kind." He told him with another smile as he settled in his seat. Zack looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Uh, thanks?"

It was a nine hour flight from Midgar to Wutai. Way too long for Zack it seemed, because when they landed Zack was already ten feet ahead of them.

"Fort Tamblin is straight ahead." Angeal told the hyped up teen, holding him in place. "Let's hurry, B Unit is standing by."

"Wait Angeal, I have a question." Zack told his mentor. Angeal crossed his arms waiting for Zack to speak again. "What are dumbapples?" Zack asked with a straight face. It was silent for a while. Angeal looked dumbfounded at first, then his eyes lit up when he remembered the name.

"The official name is Banora White." He explained. "The trees bear fruit at random times of the year. Because of that, everyone affectionately call them dumbapples The local farm had plenty of them to spare."

Zack rose an eyebrow, and a slow cheshire grin grew on his face, Angeal rolled his eyes, knowing what he was thinking.

"We were poor, Zack." Angeal explained in his defense.

"Nice excuse!"

"But even then, I had my honor. The largest Banora White tree grew on a wealthy man's estate. It was rumored that those apples tasted the best. But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son, was my best friend."

"Why didn't you just asked him for some?" Zack asked.

"Honor can be quite a burden at times. Where did you hear dumbapple from?" He asked the teen.

"Some new guy in Midgar came from Banora and he told someone he missed dumbapples."

"B unit will set off an explosion, that's our cue." Angeal explained to Zack, hiding behind a bush.

"The diversion will alow us to infiltrate." Zack completed his sentence.

"Right. I'll set the bomb inside the fortress. You'll charge the front gate, and..."

"Uh-huh? And? And? And? And?" Zack asked impatiently.

Angeal pursed his lips, finding his protege's excitedness amusing. "Induge youself."

"Your got it! That's what I do best! Come on, B unit..."

While Zack was practically ready to jump out of his boots, Angeal pressed his forhead to the broadsword and started praying.

"You know, I've never seen you use that." Zack commented, interupting Angeal's moment. "Don't you think it's sort of a waste?"

"Use brings about wear...tear...and rust. And that's a real waste."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I can be pretty cheap."

"Yeah, no kidding..."

A loud explosion coming from the Wutai temple caused the 2nd class to leap ten feet up in the air.

"Begin mission." Angeal told him. Zack saluted and dived down the cliff toward the estate.

Zack was having the most fun all year, after Wutai soldier after soldier. When he finally got to the Temple, he defeated thirty one soldiers. Not his personal best, but a darn good job for his first out of country mission.

He even got a phone call from Director Lazard praising his work.

"One avoid unnessecary training!" A really young voice echoed throughout the temple. "Two, protect Wutai at all costs! Three, ugly Shinra SOLDIER dudes...must be PUNISHED! a little girl that looked about eight or nine, ran to the steps in a "battle pose". She had long black hair that hung over her face, and was dressed in a green and yellow hoodie, and jean shorts.

"Who are you?" Zack asked in confusion.

"I'm Wutain's greatest warrior! If you wanna go further, you have to go through me!

"A kid...? You shouldn't playing here, it's dangerous! Go home to your parents."

"You're the one who's going home! If you insist on going any further, you'll have a fight in your hands!"

"Oh, man...what am I supposed to do here?" The little Wutaian girl began to beat her fists against Zack's chest, which is not having any effect at all.

"Take that, bad guy!" she cried, pounding against his chest.

Zack rose an eyebrow, amused. He then fell to the ground pretending to be agonizing in pain. "Arrrgh! Nooo! You got me!" The girl gave once last kick (which really did inflict pain) and admired her work.

"There! That'll teach you to mess with me! Once again, I've brought peace to Wutai!" The girl ran off, hopefully for home.

"Boy oh boy...You gotta admire that energy..." Zack commented while getting up from the ground, reminincing on his childhood days. "Well, back to work I guess..."

He entered the temple and felt a sort of expectant atmosphere. The problem here was it was way too quiet. A few grains of sand showered over Zack's head and his eyes widened as he jumped back. Two huge burly Wutai keeperes with axes in their hands jumped down right where Zack had been. The teen drew his sword and charged towards them.

"You must be the Anti-SOLDIER monsters I've been hearing about."

Zack defeated the keepers in only fifteen minutes.

"_Why kodoku na sora wo miageru-"_

"SOLDIER 2nd class Zack victorious once again!"

"Good work, now get out of there quickly. There's only five minutes until dentonation." Angeal informed him over the phone.

"Understood!" Zack told him, hanging up the phone. "Director Lazard, are you watching?" Zack called out. "Gotta move!" But as Zack was running a huge quake knocked him a few yards over. He missed a keeper. "No time to play!" The keeper swung his hammer at Zack who jumped back, knocking into a gong. He drew his sword and charged towards him, slicing his hand making the blood ooze out. With a loud cry the monster punched Zack against a pillar, busting his head.

Zack collapsed as his ears began to ring. "Not good..." The keeper towered over him and growled. Zack shut his eyes, preparing for more pain. Then the keeper was sliced in half. Zack gasped and coughed at the smell coming from it.

"That's one more you owe me." Angeal told the teen, stepping over his kill. The ringing in Zack's ear died down a little so he can hear better. "You lost your focus."

"Uh yeah?" Zack said sheepishly, holding his throbbing head. "Oh, sorry if your sword got any wear, tear, and rust on it."

"You're a little more important then my sword...but just a little."

Zack smiled grateful to have such a great mentor. "Thanks!" Zack said, as Angeal patted him on the back.

Zack and Angeal were walking through the woods when they heard another pair of footprints following them.

It was Director Lazard. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm not used to being on site."

"You didn't have to come." Angeal assured his boss.

"This operation will bring an end to the war. I have to see it through personally. SOLDIER 2nd class Zack."

Sir!" Zack saluted.

"You performed your duties admirably at Fort Tamblin. I saw it with my own eyes. Frankly, my evaluation of you is...You are a frightening individual. Not any man could anhilate an entire army by himself."

"I was taken aback myself...You really have grown into a fine warrior." Angeal praised.

"Your bravery during the Wutai war will be remembered for generations to come. It seems your dream of being a hero has already come true."

"Let's not get carried away, Director. Zack still has a lot to accomplish."

Lazard laughed half heartedly. "I suppose your right. Zack, I hope you continue to excel."

Zack felt a swell of pride and couldn't help but shake Lazard hand again, resisting to hug him.

"Now let's hurry." Angeal told the men. "Sephiroth is waiting."

"Sephiroth! The SOLDIER hero?" Zack asked in surprise. "Wow, I get to meet a hero!"

"Zack!" Angeal cried out in surprise drawing his sword.

SLASH!

A man with a mask and raggedy clothes fell tot he ground. The younger operative heard the sound of bushes rustling and drew his own sword. There were more of them, and they had knives.

"Take the Director to a safe place." Angeal commanded Zack.

"Then contact Sephiroth." Lazard finished.

"Zack is more then enough. Now go."

"Follow me, Director." Zack said, gently leading Lazard away from the woods.

While running, they ran into two cadets.

"Thank goodness your safe, Director Lazard." One of them told him.

"I should be fine now, Zack." Lazard assured him. "Go and assist Angeal."

"yes sir!" Zack called out, already on the move.

"Angeal?" Zack called out. "Angeal!" The defeated men were still on the ground, but Angeal was nowhere to be found. "Huh, are these Wutai troops?"

"I don't think so?" Zack gasped when he heard another voice coming his way. Sephiroth. The silverette knelt down one of the men and removed his mask. "Genesis..." He muttered. Zack looked and it was in fact Genesis, eyes closed...

"The missing SOLDIER 1st class..." Zack trailed off. Sephiroth removed the other man's mask and he looked exactly like Genesis. "Their identical."

"A Genesis copy..." Sephiroth stated while analyzing him.

"Copy? A human copy?" Zack asked, startled.

"Where is Angeal?"

"I thought he was fighting around here..."

"Humph, so he's gone, too."

"What? Wait does that mean?"

"It means Angeal has betrayed us as well."

"No way! I know what kind of guy Angeal is. And he'd never do that!"

The silver haired SOLDIER glared at Zack with such intensity, it could probably hold the power to burn a tree down. Zack felt tears prickle his eyes but blinked them back tight.

"Angeal wouldn't betray us! Never!" Zack cried.

***Chapter 3 PREVIEW***

The raven haired teen answered and put the phone up to his ear.

"SOLDIER 2nd class, Zack Fair?" a stern strict voice asked on the other line.

"That would be me. Who is this?" Zack asked, unsure.

"Director Lazard wants to see you. Go to the briefing room."

"Hey! Wait!" The line went dead. "Who was that?"


	3. Stolen Technology

**Crisis Core**

**Zack Fair**

October 1, 1994

"Man, what is with Angeal? How long is he going to slack off like this?" Zack asked, pacing back and forth as his friend, Kunsel was reading a magazine, only half listening. the brown haired teen was dressed in a black polo shirt, with an orange vest over it, and jeans. Zack had on an orangish white hoodie, with the sleeves ripped off and jean shorts.

"It's been over a month now!" Zack continued to gripe and complain. "Sephiroth's got it all wrong, too! Lumping Angeal together with Genesis! That guy is a deserter who took a bunch of 2nd and 3rds with him! He used copies to attack us! Angeal will never comedone something like that!"

Kunsel looked up with a perplexed face. The stressed teen stopped in his tracks and looked at Kunsel with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Zack asked.

"Condone." Kunsel said.

"What?"

"It's 'Angeal will never condone something like that' you said comedone."

"Wha...that's not the point!" Zack screeched smacking the magazine out of Kunsel's hand. "He valued his SOLDIER honor more than anything else! Ugh! Everything is so messed up these days! I hope Angeal comes back! Please!"

Kunsel grabbed Zack by eighter side of his shoulders and kept him still.

"Zack! Relax and say it with me. 'I am patient'."

"I am patient."

" 'I do not have to worry about this right now' "

"I do not have to worry about this right now."

" 'I'm emptying my mind of everything that may cause me a headache. ' "

"I'm emptying my-"

_"Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no-" _Kunsel picked up Zack's phone that was sitting next to him on the couch and handed it to Zack. The raven haired teen answered and put the phone up to his ear.

"SOLDIER 2nd class, Zack Fair?" a stern strict voice asked on the other line.

"That would be me. Who is this?" Zack asked, unsure.

"Director Lazard wants to see you. Go to the briefing room."

"Hey! Wait!" The line went dead. "Who was that?"

Zack hurried to his room and dressed into his 2nd class uniform and dashed to the briefing room where Lazard was waiting for him.

"Is it about Angeal?" Zack asked hopefully.

The director shook his head while facing his chair toward Zack. "No one had any contact with him. Not even his mother."

The black haired teen face fell. "Oh. Well what is it, sir?"

"You have a new assignment. I want you to go to Banora, the hometown of Genesis Rhaphasodos and Angeal Hewley. According to Mr. and Mrs. Rhaphasodos they had no contact with their son, Genesis eighter. But we can not trust them."

"Why not?" Zack asked.

Lazard adjusted his glasses so he can see Zack over them. "They're his family." The 2nd class soldier hummed in understanding. Of course his parents won't tell the people that are hunting down their son where he is. "I had dispatched staff already, but lost contact with them. I want you to go and investigate." The sound of the Briefing Door opening caused lazard to stand and face the person that entered.

"He will go with you." The director told Zack.

The man that entered looked in his early twenties, with pale skin, black medium length hair tied into a tight ponytail, and wearing a Turk uniform. He also had a unique talik in the middle of his forhead.

"Tseng, of the the Turks." He introduced himself in a monotone voice.

"This job is looking really gloomy..." Zack mumbled to himself. He then looked up to his partner and put his arms behind his head. "A routine job, right? No problem."

"I wonder..." Tseng began as the two left the office. "Originally, Sephiroth was assigned to this mission. That means its a top priority matter. Be alert. Or you'll fail."

"What about Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"Refusing to go, apparently."

Zack snorted and rolled his eyes when he said that. "Come on! They spoil him too much."

Tseng stifled a laugh at his reaction. "Why don't you say that to his face?"

"Uh, no thanks!" The teen gave his best puppy dog face.

When they got to Banora, Zack noticed a few Genesis copies enter town.

"There's more here too." Zack sighed, as he exited the helicopter.

"You mean the Genesis copy." Tseng stated following behind him. "The technology was stolen from our scientists. It apparently allows Genesis's abilities and traits to be transplanted...to SOLDIER members...and monsters."

"How are SOLDIERs and monsters the same?" Zack asked a little offended. The pale skinned Turk stopped by a house.

"This is Gensis's house. His parents are wealthy landowners."

_"But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son, was my best friend." _Angeal's strong voice echoed through Zack's mind.

"Genesis and Angeal were best friends, and grew up together." Tseng explained.

"So, Genesis deserts," Zack began, "and got his best friend Angeal to join him?"

"Sephiroth believes that is the case. Zack, I want you to see Mrs. Hewley. She lives next door to the Rhapasodos."

"Can I help you?" asked an aging woman probably in her fifties with dark greying hair, slowly falling out, and dressed in a Tea green dressed with a grassy green scarf.

"Uh, greetings, ma'am!" Zack asked awkwardly. "Are you Angeal's mother? My name is Zack Fair." The old lady let Zack in and sat him down by the dining area.

"Are you Zack, the puppy?" She asked, with a growing smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" Zack asked, caught off guard.

She giggled half heartedly. "My son wrote to me once about you. Zero attention span, restless as a little puppy." She laughed again as Zack blushed a little.

"Thanks, Angeal..."

"Your not... here with Genesis, are you?"

"No. I am not. Don't worry."

"What is happening with my son?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Genesis came back here last month, with an army of cohorts. And they proceeded to take the lives of many townspeople. Genesis...he used to be such a good boy..."

"Is Angeal...?"

"He came here. But he left his sword and went off somewhere." She pointed to the wall by the kitchen, where Angeal's broadsword, unrusted and unworn, lying against it for support. The elderly woman began to cry softly, overwhelmed about his son's actions. "That sword represents our family's honor." She explained, voice heavy with sadness.

"I see...no wonder..." Zack said, crossing his arms. "He never uses this sword, really ever. I'll take care of Angeal. You should leave here."

"Don't be concerned. Genesis...can not harm me." Angeal's mother closed her eyes, as a single tear slid down her cheek. Zack handed her a tissue, and she took it after a reassuring squeeze of his hand. The raven haired teen bid her farewell and headed towards the front door, giving one last glance back at the elderly woman who was now sobbing softly into her tissue.

When Zack left the house, Tseng had just exited Genesis's home next door. "Mr. and Mrs. Rhaphasodos, are dead." He explained somberly.

"What?" Zack asked in utter shock and disbelief. "He...his own family...?"

"There has to be a reason. What about Angeal?"

"He wasn't home." The black haired teen looked up desperately at Tseng. "But please...give me time! When I find Angeal, I think I can talk to him! If I can convince Angeal, maybe Genesis will come back too."

Tseng looked away from the operative. "I understand now why Sephiroth chose you. Genesis and Angeal are Sephiroth's only friends. He didn't want to fight them. That's why he refused the mission."

"But Angeal's my friend too!" Zack exclaimed.

"Sephiroth is counting on you to bring them both back."

The two were alerted from one of the Shinra operatives that Genesis was found in a warehouse.

_"Ripples form on the water's surface." _A musical voice sounded. _"The wandering soul knows no rest."_

Zack and Tseng looked all around the barren place for a person, but none was visible.

"Settle down, Zack the puppy."

"Show yourself." Tseng ordered holding out his gun. "We found the remains of our people here."

"It didn't take much to have them send false reports. Just some mild threats." His voice continued to echo.

"They would have done that anyway," Zack shouted, "At least your parents would have!"

"My 'parents'," Genesis emphasized, "betrayed me. They had always betrayed me from the very beginning. What do you know!" Zack and Tseng dodged as soon as they heard the shattering of glass.

"Zack! Go!" Tseng ordered.

Zack did as he was told, untila thought his him.

"Mrs. Hewley!" He exclaimed already heading over there

Zack raced to Angeal's house and instantly felt suspicous.

_"Why was the door left open?" _He asked himself. He knocked loudly on the door as he walked in.

"Mrs. Hewley?" He called out. The living room was dark, and dead silent. Something was wrong. "Mrs. Hewley?" He walked into the dining room, where they had sat to talk earliar.

_"I guess she decided to leave after all?" _Zack thought to himself. He decided to turn back when he saw her body lay limp on the kitchen floor.

"Mrs. Hewley!" He cried running into the kitchen. He knelt down beside her and searched for her pulse.

Nothing. She was dead.

"How.." Zack's voice trailed off when he felt fresh blood drip onto his hands. Removing his hand from her stomach he can see a clear slice through her chest, that must have belonged to a big sword. A broadsword.

He looked up and met another pair of mako eyes.

Angeal. And in his hand was his broadsword stained with his mother's blood.

"What the hell did you do, Angeal!" Zack shrieked angrily jumping to his feet and punching him clean in the face. The older man, stormed out of the house with Zack on his heels. "Is that...is that your idea of honor?"

"My mother...could not continue to live. And neighter can the son." Angeal explained coldly, still walking away from his pursuer.

"What are you talking about! What's going on here?"

"I told you." sang a strong sad voice. A man in his early twenties walks toward the tense mentor and protege who have stopped in their tracks, with a cocky but graceful walk. He was wearing a red leather jacket with black leather pants. Genesis Rhapasodos, the deserted 1st class SOLDIER. "You can't live on that side anymore."

Angeal gives one final look at both Genesis and Zackm then sprints off.

"Angeal!" Zack cries out, just as Genesis grabs a firm grip on the younger boys hand. "Angeal!"

"_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhorsyou and I?_" Genesis quoted from Loveless, while letting go of Zack's arm. "_All that awaits you is a somber morrow._ _No matter where the wind may blow." _He glares back down at Zack, who was ready to pounce him if he said one more line from the Act. "I don't see Sephiroth today, but...are you game."

"What happened to dreams and honor?" Zack yelled angrily.

"We are..." Genesis began, "monsters." A large black angel wing sprouted out of his back. A few feather shrouded back, covering the earthy ground. Genesis turns toward Zack with an expectant look. " We have neighter dreams, nor honor." He tells him.

Then he soared. Zack looked up, as more feather began to fall, and Genesis disapeared from sight. He looked so free. Zack caught one of the feathers in his hand, studying it's design.

"SOLDIER..." Zack whispered, "doesn't mean monster."

At that moment, the aerial attacks landed into Banora. Blowing up houses, buildings, schools, the debris was able to reach out way past the horizon. Zack's ride swooped in, and Tseng opened the door.

Zack looked back at the destruction Shinra made, the whole village on fire. Including a banora tree, it's dumb apple crisped and disinigrating. It was too much to bear.

"Angeal..." Zack cried.

***CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW***

"Angeal, the war is over." Zack mumbled to himself. "Everyone's real happy. As for me...Where did you go...?"


	4. The War Is Over

**Crisis Core**

**Zack Fair**

October 8, 1994

Zack stared out of his window with a somber look on his face. Still dressed in his usual clothes which was a blue violet shirt, with a picture of angel wings and jeans.

"Angeal, the war is over." Zack mumbled to himself. "Everyone's real happy. As for me..."

_"That sword represents our family's honor."_

_"Your a little more important then my sword...but just a little."_

"Where did you go...?" Zack asked himself.

_"Why kodoku na sora wo-" _Zack whipped out his cell and answered it.

"Zack here."

"It's been a while Zack." Sephiroth's voice said half heartedly on the other line. "Come to Lazard's room."

"Alright."

"And you call yourself a member of SOLDIER!" lectured a man in his early twenties at a younger cadet that looked probably fifteen or fourteen, with short neat black hair and wearing his cadet uniform, helmet in hand.

"I'm sorry sir." The younger man, apologized, backing back slightly.

"I don't think you understand the most important thing about being a SOLDIER operative. You'd better start thinking about it now." The man left in a scorn and the younger teen sighed sadly.

"What's going on?" Zack asked, concerned. "You don't look familiar, are you a new recruit?" I'm Zack, nice to meet you!"

"Yes sir, I joined SOLDIER in September. But I can't get anything right. I'm only getting in other people's way. That's why he was yelling at me..."

"Your going to let a few mistakes get to you? Stay strong. Your in SOLDIER!"

"But he said he was going to fire me if I screw up my next mission... Aw, I'm so done for..."

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a wuss! Buck up!"

"I know, but..."

"Geez. Tell you what. I'll go on your next mission with you!"

"What! You'd do that for me?"

"Just don't tell anyone! And be sure to watch and learn you got it?"

"Yes...I'll try..."

When Zack made it to Lazard's room, he, and Sephiroth were waiting for him. The silver haired celebrity just nodded in recognition as Lazard got up from his seat to Zack.

"Congradulation. As of this moment, you are promoted to SOLDIER 1st class." Lazard said cheerfully.

Zack bit his lip in a sad puppy pout. He sighed heavily. "I thought I'd be happier."

Lazard gave Zack a sad and sympathetic look. "Understandable. Too much happened too fast. Zackary. I'm afraid I need your assitance again."

The black haired teen casted a sideways glare at the silverette that was now next to him.

"Are you pushing another assignment on me?" Zack asked, with slight venom in his words.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes with a sigh. "My apologies."

"Whatever." Zack groaned.

Lazard gave the two a warning glare before continuing. "The company has decided to elimate Genesis and his cohorts. This includes Angeal as well."

"And you want me to do it?" Zack asked in exasperation.

"No. The Shinra Army will handle that."

"What about me!"

"They don't trust you." Zack bit his lip at Lazard's fowardness. "They believe your emotions will hamper your judgement."

"Well of course!" Zack spat.

"That's why I'm going too." Sephiroth explained, cooly.

"To kill them?" the blacked haired 1st class asked him, spinning on his heels to face Sephiroth.

When Zack got to the Sector 8, he spotted three Genesis copies closing in on a woman probably Zack's age, with medium length curly red hair and dressed in a suit.

"Hold on, I'm-a-comin' " Zack assured her, reaching for his sword. A night stick blocked his path, and a guy in his early twenties with shocking red hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail and wearing his suit sloppily, coked his head at Zack.

"Sector 8 is Turks jurisdiction, Slick." The red head warned him. Walking next to him was a bald man in his late twenties, with a few eyebrow piercings and wearing sunglasses, dressed also in a suit. Tseng came up behind Zack and gestured him to stay back.

"You've got to be kidding! Tseng, do something!" Zack cried out, thinking about the red head girl.

"There's no need for concern." The bald man assured.

"Huh?" And there wasn't because when they all looked back, the Genesis copies were laid out, and the red head girl put away a pair of rekkas. "Okay."

"The other areas?" Tseng asked the two other Turks.

"Midgar's just crawling with nasties." the redhead groaned, stretching.

"SOLDIER is having difficulties." the bald man informed.

"Reno, Rude." Tseng called out.

"Just say the word." The red head, Reno, sighed again, rolling his eyes.

"Go."

"Yes sir." Rude asnwered with respect. The two Turks headed towards Sector Seven, for more copies. Zack watched them go, perplexed.

"So now we're outsourcing to the Turks?" Zack asked to no one in particular.

"SOLDIER's beng stingy." a cheerful young woman's voice answered. It was the red head girl.

"There's a manpower shortage?" Zack gazed over at the girl and her suit. "You're a turk too?"

"I'm Cissnei."

"I'm Zack. Pleasure to meet you."

"Zack," Tseng interupted sternly. "Aren't you on an assignment?"

"Well, it's the same objective. Need some help here?"

"I appreciate the offer but-"

"Oh how generous!" Cissnei interupted the older man as she walked past them. " Tseng, Zack, gotta go." She gave them but a friendly smile before she skipped off to her destination.

The dark haired 1st class SOLDIER watched her go with interest.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"We had chosen her to join the Turks, after seeing her patent potential. She orignally grew up in an orphanage. She's recieved strict training since she was thirteen and is a studious student. She is the youngest member thus far."

"How young?" Zack asked curiously.

Tseng snorted at the raven haired SOLDIER. "Forget it, Zack. Cissnei is a motivated and hardworker. She doesn't date. She is too focused on her objectives."

"Like a good Turk should, am I right?" Zack asked.

Tseng nodded.

"Agh!" Cissnei scream echoed through Sector 8. The black haired SOLDIER was already on his way, drawing his sword.

When he found her, she was clutching her arm and Genesis was flying in. Zack jumped in time to reflect the attack.

"Another copy!" Zack exclaimed. "Looks like this one's a cut from the masked ones."

The Genesis copy swooped in, slicing through the air with his sword, scorching Zack's uniform shirt.

"Ah! Hot!" Zack exclaimed, patting down the flames. Genesis kicked Zack square in the face, making him fall back. He jumped back onto his feet and spun a kick against his legs.

A big wing sprouted out of it's back. Before the copy could look back, Zack sliced the wing right off.

The Genesis copy collapsed, defeated, his wing laying next to him.

Cissnei walked over to the discarded wing, and picked up one of the feathers.

"When I was a kid, I always wanted to have wings." She stated, her tone sad. "You know, like an angel."

Zack looked away from her. Thinking about Genesis, Angeal, and the image of Mrs Hewley, collapsed on the kitchen floor, blood staining her dress.

"If people had wings, they'd be monsters." He muttered.

"Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none. They don't symbolize monsters." She stared at Zack long and hard, showing with her eyes that she felt strongly about them.

_"Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no-"_

Zack whipped out his phone and held it to his ear.

"Once Sector 8 is clear come to Mako Reactor 5." Sephiroth instructed over the phone.

"Did you find something out?" Zack asked.

"Angeal has been sighted."

Zack clenched his teeth at the image of his old mentor. "So it's search and destroy?" He asked angrily.

"The army is mobilizing, but there's still time. You and I will find them before they do and...-"

"AND WHAT!" Zack cried loudly, making Sephiroth move the phone away from his ear.

"...'fail' to elimate them."

"Really!" Zack asked, his mood sky rocketing. Sephiroth chuckled on the other line.

"Yes, really."

"Excellent! Probably!" Zack exclaimed, a big grin plastered on his face.

Zack made it to the Mako reactor thirty minutes later. When he got there, Sephiroth waited patiently by the railings. He nodded in recognition before gesturing him to follow him.

While walking Sephiroth stopped by one of the rooms.

"Humph. The company training room..." The silverette laughed. "We used to sneak in there for fun when the 2nds were out. Angeal, Genesis, and I."

"You guys were pretty tight." Zack stated.

_May 26, 1989_

_" 'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, We seek it thus, and take it to the sky' " Seventeen year old Genesis was reading one of his favorite acts from Loveless out loud to his two friends. He wore his first class uniform, and his long red hair was left hanging as always."Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering sould knows no rest."_

_"Loveless: ACT I." eighteen year old Sephiroth finished rolling his eyes playfully. His medium length silver hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and he was also wearing his uniform._

_Genesis smiled as he shut the small pink book. "You remembered."_

_"How can I not, when you've beaten it into my head." Sephiroth laughed as he drew his long katana. Genesis followed suit._

_"Don't take Sephiroth lightly." Eighteen year old Angeal warned his best friend. Genesis grinned at him as he mussed with his short spiked up hair. The dark haired man drew his SOLDIER issued sword as well._

_"Noted." Genesis stated._

_The two ran toward their target, attacking him on both sides of and Sephiroth sparred with defense attacks, Genesis breaking Sephiroth's concentration. The three closed in on each other. Sephiroth and Genesis began to slice at each other before Angeal jumped in the middle to run Sephiroth down. Genesis twirled as he aimed for Sephiroth, only to get pushed aside as Sephiroth focused on Angeal._

_"Hah!" Sephiroth laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"_

_"All hail Sephiroth, eh?" Angeal joked._

_"Angeal," Genesis commanded, "stay back. Let me take Sephiroth alone."_

_"Genesis..."_

_"The world needs a new hero."_

_Sephiroth glowered at the younger SOLDIER. "Come and try. "He challenged."_

_"Your so smug. But for how long?" Genesis powered up and attacked the silverette leaving an indention in the steel of the building. Genesis summoned his fire materia, but Sephiroth easily dodged it._

_This only made Genesis angrier. He commanded the fire magic to come for him. Sephiroth was out numbered. Genesis eyes glowed intensely and was about to summon more magic when his best friend grabbed his arm._

_"Stop!" he warned. "You'll destroy us all!"_

_"Don't talk to me like that! I'm a hero!"_

_"That's enough!"_

_Sephiroth made it out of the flames, and filled with anger he charged for the younger SOLDIER. Angeal stood in between them so they couldn't go at it again._

_"Get out of the way!" Genesis tried to summon another materia but it went wrong. "AGH! ARGH!" Genesis fell to his knees crying._

_"Genesis!" Angeal cried out to his best friend. The area around them disintegrated into mere cubes and polygons. They were in the training room._

_"It's just a scrape." Genesis tried to push it off. "I'll be fine don't worry. 'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forstall my return._

The two walked down a long tunnel before coming across a door with a red bulb. Sephiroth slid a card in the slot and typed in a password. The red bulb turned green with a clicking sound.

"The power has been restored."

He opened the door which led to an old labortory, with broken test tubes and shattered windows.

Sephiroth, as always remained is calm demeanor as he investigated the site. Zack of course did a little exploring on his own.

He came across a capsule that held some sort of monster.

"Woah!" Zack cried jumping back. Sephiroth followed his gaze to the capsule as he walked over to it. He almost shivered.

"Such a wretched sight..." Sephiroth sighed inwardly.

"Is this where they make the copies?" The black haired teen followed the silverette toward a desk filled with scattered papers.

"These are...highly confidential research documents that Hollander stole." Sephiroth explained, reading the pages. "the stolen documents were in regard to 'Project G' 'Degradation' and 'Ancients'. Some of them may have been left here. Search this area carefully."

Zack picked up one of the reports.

**Project G**

Implant the cells of an Ancient into a human fetus to imbue said fetus with the Ancient abilities.

"Ew." Zack groaned.

"It was Hollander's experiment." Sephiroth elaborated. "The result was a normal child. Which meant he failed."

Zack set down the page like it was the fetus itself and picked up another.

**SOLDIER Degradation Phenomen**

The heightened abilities of SOLDIER members are maintained by a delicate balance of various genetic factors.

A change in this balance could only be caused by a 'leak' of genetic information, but this is not possible under normal circumstances.

"This is making me nauseous." Zack complained, shaking his head.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the younger SOLDIER's immaturity. "It was before Genesis deserted. The wound was superficial. But for some reason, Genesis wasn't healing. The man who treated him was...Hollander.

_May 27, 1989_

_Sephiroth and Angeal sat in the waiting room of the Labortory waiting for their friend Genesis to be treated._

_Sephiroth sat in a green tank and army pants, and Angeal was wearing a red striped turtle neck with jeans. They had taken some vacation time so they could be with their friend._

_The doors open recealing an old scientist with curly brown hair and a msutache._

_"Proffessor Hollander," Angeal addresses as he rose from his seat, "how is Genesis?"_

_"The problem is the mako energy that seeped in through the wound..." Hollander trailed off._

_"Is it treatable?" Angeal asked hopefully._

_"First, he'll need a transfusion."_

_Sephiroth was about to offer himself, but Angeal stopped him, giving him a hard but sympathetic look. Hollander sighed not even looking at him._

_"You aren't viable." Hollander stated to Sephiroth. Those words stung the silverette as he looked at him in confusion._

_Sephiroth wanted to help his friend, why wouldn't they let him?_

"Why..." Sephiroth looked away, the hurt showing in his cat like eyes. "Why couldn't I be the donor?"

The silverette looked back to the capsule that held the monster. "Project G, gave birth to the man we know as Genesis. 'Project Genesis'. Contrary to this report, Genesis showed clear signs of change."

"What about Degradation?" Zack asked, still swallowing down everything.

"Not only that." Sephiroth clenched his fist as he glared menancingly at the monster within the capsule. "Abominations." He cracked.

"S-Sephiroth!" The two SOLDIERs looked over at the source of the voice. It was Proffessor Hollander.

"Hmph. I thought I'd find you here."

The proffessor smirked. "The Degradation process. Only I could stop it."

Then, the one winged angel descended from above and smiled at his old friend.

"Genesis?" Sephiroth asked in surprise.

"You can't take Hollander." Genesis sang as he drew his sword.

"Zack go after Hollander." Sephiroth commanded as the black haired teen was already following after him. "_There is no hate, only joy, For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of the worlds."_

"Loveless huh?" Sephiroth shook his head. "You never change."

"Three friends go into battle." Genesis continued. "One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero."

"A common story."

"if we were to enact it, would I be the one to play hero, or would you?"

"It's all yours." Sephiroth fakked bowed.

"Indeed. After all your glory should have been mine."

"How petty..."

"In hindsight perhaps. Now what I want most...is 'the gift of the goddess' "

Zack followed him all the way to the top floor of the faciltiy.

"Hollander, do you know what you are doing?" he asked. A broadsword blocked Zack's path. "Tch, Now your working for Hollander? What is it you want?"

"World Domination." Angeal answered appearing out of the shadows.

"That's not even funny man!"

"How about revenge."

"For what, Angeal!"

The older man glared at his protege, and one white wing sprouted from his back. An angel's wing.

"I've become a monster." Angeal cried. "A monster's objective is world domination or revenge."

"You're wrong!" Zack exclaimed, tears treatening to spill. "Those aren't the wings of a monster!"

"Then what are they?"

Zack caught a feather in the palm of his hand. "An angel's wings."

Angeal downcasted. "What should an angel fight for Zack? What do angels dream of!" He thrusted his broadsword into the ground as his eyes narrowed at Zack. "Angels dream of one thing."

"And what is that?" Zack asked, stepping back.

"...To be human." He mumbled as he thrusted Zack off feet away. He landed on his stomach with a groan. When he stood up he resembled more of a lost puppy then a SOLDIER. "Defend yourself!" Angeal demanded.

The younger SOLDIER shook his head, shaking in his boots. Angeal summoned a firaga materia and casted it on Zack. The younger man fell down a trap door and began plummetting to his doom.

***Chapter 5 Preview***

"Hello!" asked another voice. "Oh! You are awake!"

Zack opened his eyes, and everything looked blurry still. "...Heaven?"

"Not quite. Church in the slums."

The raven haired teen sat up and looked around.

He then suddenly met the most beautiful emerald eyes.

"An angel..?" He asked.

The girl blushed but shook her head."No. I'm Aerith!"


	5. An Angel

**Crisis Core**

**Zack Fair**

October 9, 1994

"_Tell me what happened?_"an affectionate woman's voice echoed through Zack's mind.

"_Mom?_" Zack asked, recognizing his mom's concerned tone. "I...I want to help out a friend. But, I don't know how I can do it..."

"_Hello?_" His mother's voice began to sound younger and closer. "_Are you awake?_"

"Mom?"

"Hello!" asked another voice. "Oh! You are awake!"

Zack opened his eyes, and everything looked blurry still. "...Heaven?"

"Not quite. Church in the slums."

The raven haired teen sat up and looked around. Benches, mosaic windows, it was a church alright. He then suddenly met the most beautiful emerald eyes. a young girl eighter his age or younger, with long wavy brown hair past her waist, wearing a blue and pink spring dress. "An angel..?" He asked.

The girl blushed but shook her head."No. I'm Aerith!" She pointed towards the ceiling, where the roof was caved in. "You fell from the sky. Scared me."

"So you saved me?"

"Not at all...All I did was wait for you to wake up."

Zack stood up, and brushed some dirt off his pants. "Thank you so much, Aerith. I'm Zack. I have to repay you somehow."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, no..." The operative began to hum softly to himself, thinking. He suddenly grinned and bowed. "How about I take you on a date?"

Aerith giggled, face flushing pink slightly. "Don't be silly, we just met." Zack pretended to pout and looked for somewhere to sit. When he began to walk there, Aerith cried out, "Stop! Don't step on the flowers!"

"Oh, sorry." Zack apologized.

"Normally, people are more careful with flowers." Aerith lectured.

"You don't see alot of flowers in Midgar." He told her, looking more closely at them. "Their like luxury items here."

"They only grow here." She told him. "Although, I was able to plant some outside my house too."

"You should sell some. Midgar's full of flowers, your wallet's full of money!"

"Midgar, full of flowers...wallet's, full of money..." Aerith repeated to herself. "Never thought of it that way." The young girl continued to finish tending her flowers.

"So, are you always here?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She asnwered. "Hey, so where are you going?"

"Hm, I'm not really sure..."

"I'll take you there, okay?"

"...where?"

Aerith took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. "Hm, I'm not really sure..." She said, dropping her voice a few octaves lower to sound like Zack's. The two laughed.

"I know you just want to spend more time with me, right?" Zack asked teasingly.

"Yes, in fact I do."

Zack didn't expect her response, so he didn't know what to say next. "Ah, you, uh..." Aerith giggled at him fumbling for words as she went to fetch her purse.

Aerith led him outside and explained their location. "We are under the plate in Sector 5, or as everyone cause it, the slums. If you walk alittle you'll be in the Central slums. There's alot of people and you can go up from there too. I'll walk you over there."

"If I can get out onto the streets, I guess I can figure things out from there. Lead the way."

"I guess the slums were built like any other city." Zack explained to her once they got to the Central slums.

"Of course, many people lived here for a long time. I usually like coming here to the marketplace, there's so many stores. You can go above the plate from there too." Aerith gasped when Zack let out a loud cough. "Are you alright."

"Yeah," he assured her, "It's just really stuffy down here."

"I think it just takes some getting used to."

"I know what it is. You can't see the sky."

"Do you like seeing the sky?"

"Wouldn't you normally miss seeing the sky living down here?" Aerith bit her lip, and Zack knew she was keeping something from him. "Want to talk about it?"

"The sky frightens me." The young girl admited, "I feel like it's sucking me in..." Zack looked at her for a really long time, taking in what she just said.

_"She scared...of the sky?" _He asked himself.

Aerith laughed to hide her embarrassment. "Weird, huh?"

"Normal's overated." Zack told her.

"You think so?"

"I have an idea! One day, I'll take you to see the sky. It's beautiful." Aerith didn't look like she was going to go for it, so Zack tried to be a little persistent. "It's not frightening at all, your going to love it."

"...okay...only because I trust you now." Aerith told him. He didn't try to hide his smile when she said that. "Do you mind if we take a look around?"

Suddenly Aerith jumped back and a boy probably seven years old spun around on his heel and glared at her. "Hey! Watch it, lady!"

"Oh, sorry." Aerith apologized.

"Kid, you need to be the one to watch it." Zack lectured him. The kid rolled his eyes and ran off. By the time the boy was out of sight, Aerith gasped, and opened her purse and started looking through it.

"Oh no..." Aerith muttered.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked her.

"Zack, I think I lost something."

"You lost something-"

"Agh!" Aerith groaned, "My wallet!"

"It's gone?" Zack asked.

"I think the little boy took my wallet."

"That little runt. I'm going to hunt him down."

"It's okay, Zack." Aerith assured him, "I know that boy's brother."

"You do?"

"I see the kid around sometimes, he's always trying to steal things."

"Well then, we gotta find him."

Zack and Aerith had decided to split up so it can be much quicker to find him.

A man in his late twenties was just coming down the stairs when Zack stopped him.

"Hey you there!" he asked, following him. "Did you see a kid run through there?"

"A kid? Can't say that I have." The man told Zack. "This path leads above the plate. Children can't go up there."

"Damn..." Zack swore under his breath.

"Looking for someone?" The man asked.

"Yeah."

"And you lost him."

"Yeah!"

"Was your wallet stolen or something?"

"A friend of mine's was."

"I know which kid your talking about." The man told him, "He didn't go through here, but he was running around the hair accessory shop."

"Thank you sir!"

"Excuse me ma'am?" Aerith asked the hair accessory clerk. "Do you have a minute?"

"Welcome!" The teenager girl behind the table said. "Looking for something, you'd look pretty with your hair tied up in a pretty ribbon." The girl held up a green ribbon.

"Oh, no, I'm not here to shop."

"Oh, your not a customer..."

"I'm looking for a little boy who stole my wallet." The door to the small shop swung open and Zack came in. "He has shaggy brownhair, wearing a yellow shirt, and shorts, stands up to my waist."

"No I haven't but I can keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Aerith," Zack called out, "A man told me he saw him come around here. I'm gonna take a look around." As the pair exited the shop, the kid they were looking for sped by.

"There he is!" Zack cried out. The kid shoved past a dad and his daughter who were yelling back att he kid. "Sir!" Zack called out the the father, "catch him!"

But the father just stood there and watch the kid leave.

"Sorry about that. I'm not a very fast runner." The father told him.

"Yeah right, you didn't even try to chase him at all."

"Zack!" Aerith called out running behind him and stopped to take a breath.

"Heh, sorry about that, Aerith."

"Did...you get him?" Aerith asked.

"Not yet."

The next person Zack asked was a worker who was probably in his thirties.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for a kid who stole my friend's wallet. Can you help me catch him? Brown hair, the size of my shoe."

"A kid? I'll keep my eye out."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Zack was about to speed off, but ran right back to the man. "By the way, are you a fast runner?"

"Uh, I'm not a hundred meter dash champion but I'm sure I can run a certain distance."

"Okay, good enough!"

Aerith was running all over the marketplace looking for the boy. And lo behold, the boy was running past a woman in her thirties. She tried to get him but he disapeared from sight.

"That damn child stole my materia!" The woman complained.

"Could I ask you a question ma'am." Zack asked a middle aged woman. "I'm looking for a kid who stole my friend's wallet, have you seen any brown haired kids, wearing yellow, the size of a pea?

The middle aged woman pointed behind Zack's head. He turned around to see a flash of yellow turn a corner.

"Thanks!" he called back running after the yellow blur. He grabbed the kid's arm and she-

Wait she...?

He accidently grabbed a brown haired girl in a yellow dress.

_"Damn, I should have told her I was looking for a boy."_

"Sorry about that." Zack apologized and running back to the middle aged woman.

And the kid left right in front of her.

"What's the big idea, sister?"

"Sorry, I can't see that well?"

"Alright, I check again later, then." Aerith's voice echoed inside a store.

"Hm, hey, Aerith." He greeted as she came walking his way.

"Did you find the kid, Zack?" Aerith asked him.

"No not yet, but we will get your wallet back."

"Hello, do you have a moment?" Aerith asked a little girl that was probably eight. "I'm looking for a little boy. Brown hair, wearing a yellow shirt."

"I know that kid. I'll go get him." The little girl told her.

"Really?"

"Just wait here." The little girl told her, walking away.

"Thank you."

_Five Minutes Later..._

"Is something wrong Aerith?" Zack asked as he came over to where she was standing.

"A little girl knos him, she's getting him now."

"Uh, Aerith." Zack said, pointing behind her.

The little girl was talking quietly to the younger boy, then he ran off.

"Aw man, you were so close to catching him." The girl told Aerith.

"Weren't you helping him escape?" Zack asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What, I'm crushed, how can you accuse me of such a thing?"

"You know, your a better actor then I thought, you should take a drama class."

"Hmph!" The girl ran off.

"Aerith, you shouldn't be so gullible." Zack lectured her. She pursed her lips and looked around.

"That guy might know where the boy is." Aerith said pointing toward a teenager around their age.

"I'll handle this one." Zack assured the brown haired girl. "Hey, kid. Have you seen a little boy with brown hair, a yellow shirt, and really short, he stole this girl's wallet." He explained, point towards Aerith.

"I know where he is. But it'll cost you a potion." The guy told him. Zack reached into his pocket for a potion and handed it to him.

"Uh, Zack?" Aerith tried to tell Zack to think about what he was doing.

"I got this Aerith." Zack whisperd back at her.

The guy took the potion and pointed behind the two. "He's right behind you." Zack started to run but stop in his tracks.

"He got away."

"Give me another potion, and I'll tell you where he usually hangs out."

Zack hands him another potion and the kid gestures for him to turn around again.

"He behind you again, he came back!"

"Wh-where?"

"Zack..." Aerith began. Zack looked back and found that the teenager was walking off with his potions. "And you say I'm gullible."

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't really behind you...until now." Zack turned around and he was in fact there. He began to chase the boy in a full circle around the market.

"Aerith, he's coming towards you!"

Aerith grabbed a hold of the boy's shirt, just as he was about to pass her. "Whoa!"

Zack came around breathing heavily. "I got him." The dark haired teen came over to where Aerith was holding the boy. "Now hand me the wallet you son of a-"

"Zack..." Aerith warned.

"you little runt." Zack rephrased.

"Fine," the kid spat, "You can have your wallet back, you don't even have that much money." The kid took the pink and green wallet and tossed it at Aerith, who caught it with no problem.

"I'm sorry you went through all that, Aerith." Zack apologized. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, but I'm sure you remember which stores are which, no need for a tour."

"Well, I still want to repay you, how about I buy you something."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Zack took her hand and led her to the Hair Accessory shop.

"Hello again," the clerk greeted. "Did you find the kid."

"Yes." Aerith answered.

"Great to hear it. So are you two dating?" She asked, pointing to the pair.

Aerith studied Zack for a moment. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well I hope you two are happy together."

"I know I will," Zack commented, "There's something really special about her. Never met anyone like her before."

Aerith blushed a little at Zack's honesty. "Yeah, your not a bad guy eighter. Are we getting something here?"

"Yeah." Zack looked at the displays of all of the stuff they had. "Do you want a ribbon..."

"Um, a bow...would be nice." She suggested, looking at one particular pink one. "That one over there."

"Alright, I'll buy it." Zack told her.

The clerk picked up the pink ribbon and traded it for the gil Zack paid her with. "Thank you, have a great day."

"I'll put it on you." Aerith pulled her long hair into a ponytail and Zack tied the ribbon around it, tightening it into a bow. He then braided the rest of her hair, "How is that?"

"Did you put it on right? Will it stay on?"

"It should be fine. yeah, it looks great."

"Thank you, Zack, I'll always wear it from now on. Hey do you still have some time."

"I guess so, why?"

"Why don't we go to the park?"

"On a date?" Zack asked teasingly.

"Yes."

Once the two got to the park, Aerith sat on one of the swings. "So, ever meet any SOLDIER members?"

"Maybe?" Zack mumbled, pulling the swing back as far as he can then pushing her.

"Do you think that they're happy?"

"What do you mean?" The raven haired teen asked, while pushing Aerith on the swing.

"Heros to children, protectors of the peace. But, they're not normal. They get some kind of special surgery, don't they?"

"That's what they say."

"It's kind of weird don't you think. I think so, at least. Those SOLDIER people are kind of...weird."

"Their...weird, huh?"

"And their scary. They fight, and they love it."

"Actually, I'm in SOLDIER."

Aerith stopped the swing with a gasp. "I'm sorry..." Zack walked around the younger girl and sat on the swing next to her. It was quiet with thick tension in the air. Zack didn't notice that Aerith was staring at him the entire time. "So pretty..."

"The face?" Zack joked.

"The eyes!"

"You like them? Then take a closer look." He told her leaning over in his seat. "Eyes infused with mako energy. A SOLDIER trademark."

They watched each other for a while until Zack bursted out laughing and making Aerith blush. "Hey!" she cried shoving him playfully.

"It's the color of the sky."

"Just not scary at all."

"I'll admit it, things haven't been normal at all lately. What about you Aerith? How's your life going?"

Aerith laughed, " I was thinking it would be a normal day, but then suddenly...Some guy fell out of the sky."

"That's not all that bad."

"No it is not."

"_Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no-_" Zack's phone rang, ruining the moment. He grinned sheepishly, standing up from the swing to answer his call.

"Zack, return to the Shinra Building now!" Lazard's voice commanded on the other line. "Genesis has attacked us."

"On my way." Zack said in response. He turned back to Aerith, who was looking at him in concern. "I'm sorry, but duty calls."

Aerith looked a bit disapointed, but smile nontheless. "Well, I guess I should get going then." She cocked her head to the side with a spark of sadness in her eyes. "Will I...see you again?"

"Of course!"

"I hope that your friend's okay Zack." She told him, making him look at her in surprise. "Uh...you talk in your sleep."

"yeah, it'll be fine. I know that now."

The young first class SOLDIER sprinted toward the Shinra Building, dodging wrecking cars on the highway. He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks.

White wings.

Zack tried not to move, afraid that he might fly away if he made any sudden movements.

"I need your help." Angeal stated as he descended in front of Zack.

"Do you?" Zack asked a bit sarcastically, arms behind his head. "Honestly, what are you thinking, Angeal?"

The older man didn't say anything for a while. "I'm not really sure myself." He narrowed his eyes at Zack. "At times, I feel as if my mind is mired in fog. But Zack, no matter what happens, I have to protect my honor. As lon as I have the Buster Sword." He stated, holding the said weapon up, pressing his forhead against the cool sword. He then swiftly thrusted it in front of the younger SOLDIER. "Zack, join my battle. Our enemy is all that creates suffering."

Zack crossed his arms across his chest, thinking really hard on what he had said. "All right...I'll help you." When Zack turned around, Angeal was no where to be seen.

"I'll carry you there." Angeal's voice came from behind him, and before he could turn he had swiftly picked the younger man up in his arms.

"No, wait!" Zack protested, but Angeal ignored him as he began to fly up.

"Flying feels...pretty good." Angeal said with a smile. And so the one winged angel carried Zack all the way to the Shinra Building.

When the two finally made it, Zack rushed to the labortory just in time. Genesis was pointing his sword against Dr. Hojo's, an old scientist, back.

"Genesis!" Zack cried thrusting his own sword against Genesis's face.

The crazy scientist began to guffaw at the display, despite the fact one of the swords was aimed at him. "A second rate hack like Hollander couldn't cure a cold!" Hojo said.

"Genesis!" Angeal's booming voice interupted the doctor's laughing. "That's enough!"

"Ah," Hojo continued, "What do we have here?"

_"My friend," _Genesis began to quote another line from "Loveless", "_the fate's are cruel, There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess."_

"The entire cast of Hollander's freak show!" Hojo went on, picking the said "freak show"'s nerve.

"Shut up!" Zack spat embarrassed and furious.

" 'Loveless Act IV' " Genesis also was in his own world.

"Where the two friends challenge each other to a duel." Hojo stated. "An ancient epic. I read it thinking it might aid my research, but...pure drivel."

"How does the duel end?" Angeal asked, not keeping his eyes off Genesis.

"Unknown. The last Act is missing, and yet to be discovered."

"There are various theories." Genesis explained, since it is his favorite story of all time. "The mysterious gift of the Goddess. What is the meaning behind it? For us, at least." Then quicker the lightning, the dark once winged angel's arm glowed red from materia and blasted the side of the labortory. Jumping out.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed chasing after him. "Hold it, Genesis!" Angeal grabbed the collar of Zack's uniform shirt and followed.

_"My soul corrupted by vengeance," _Genesis's vocie echoed through the night. "_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation. And your eternal slumber."_

***Chapter 6 Preview***

He was headed to the church when...

"Zack, I need you in Modeoheim." The younger raven haired teen looked surprisingly at where the voice came from. Tseng came out from the shadows of the church (Like a ghost).

"Er..." Zack looked between him Tseng and the church. "Okay, just give me a minute."

"Aerith isn't there." Tseng told him nochalantly.

"Wait, how do you know Aerith?"


End file.
